List of Heavy Haulage Contractors
trailer]] , moving a process plant sub assembly]] Listing of Heavy Haulage contractors Heavy Haulage Specialists with other specialist firms, Current and Past haulage specialists can be added) *ALE - Abnormal Load Engineering, of Stafford - Specialist movers of transformers and generator's (Brought Alstoms Distrubution side in 2003) *Allelys - of Studley, Nr Redditch. Specialist at moving Rail Locomotives and transformer moves with two Goldhofer girder frame units. *Alstom - Specialist in moving powerstation Generators, transformers and wind turbines, related to parent companies business in power engineering, and train building. *AMC - Newton Abbott Devon, movers of excavators for the clay pits and quarries *Bennetts- Cheshire Haulage firm who move a lot of construction plant. *Cadzow - Scottish Haulier who move a lot of Terex machines out of Motherwell for export, and internal dock movements for the Oil Rig fabrication and Oilfield support Industry. web site here with photos of loads *Chris Bennett - Have a preserved Scammell that they show with their larger modern machines, Move a lot of piling rigs for Kellers & Bachy Solentache. *Chris Miller - Lancashire based *Chris Wright - of Baildon nr Bradford *Collett - Current holders of the UK's heaviest load record for the movement of a casting weighing 315 tonne. *Econofreight - Teesside based hauler who have moved complete bridges and an oil rig module of 3000 ton + on UK roads. *Elliotts of York - A former Heavy Haulage Contractor. *Eksa Transport - Eksa Transport is a full-capacity transportation company, which carries out heavy and out of loading gauge highway transportation, based in ?. www.eksaulusnak.com *G.C.S. Johnson - County Durham based, Move Tanks for the Army and Plastic tanks for Condor. *H.C.Wilson * Hallet Silbermamn - WGC Hertford - industrial machinery 7 precces plant moving *Heanor Haulage - Former Derbyshire based Haulage firm with several custom built Volvo machines. Railway movers. *Hills of Bottly *Hills (Pyebridge) Ltd *Kings Haulage of Bristol (as featured in the Super Truckers (TV Series)) *Leicester Haulage *Magnaload of Billingham, specialist in moving large fabrications in the 1970 & early 80's *Mammoet - Dutch specialist at lifting and moving monster loads, including shipping them round the world. Has fleet of custom machinery and custom built crane that will pack into container sized modules for shipping. *Mammoet-Econofreight - Joint venture *Markham Moor Transport of Newark - specialist in long bridge beams *Martrain - Abnormal load movements specialising in Wind turbine Movements. * Metcalf Farms of North Yorkshire (as featured in the Super Truckers (TV Series)) *Moveright *MSM *MTL - Aberdeen based heavy haulage, run a fleet of Scania and MAN TGX. Nicolas modular set used for moving oil and gas fabrications and cable reels. *Pickfords - Former Heavy Haulage specialist *Rawcliffe - Based at a new site in Skelmersdale. Impressive fleet of prime movers and modular set's. Involved in the transport of transformer's, heavy fabrications and abnormal loads. *Scotts - Derbyshire base specialist Haulier *Siddle Cooke - Former North eastern Heavy Haulage specialist taken over. *Sunters - of Northallerton Taken over and became ITM Sunter for a bit. sold out to United Transport Co. Ltd *TSL/Vangauard Services *Trusswell Haulage, Sheffield *UK Haulage *West of Scotland Heavy Haulage *H.C. Wilson - Smart fleet heavily involved with continental abnormal load's. *Wrekin - former Heavy Haulage firm *Wynn's - former Heavy Haulage specialist. ALE grew out of former Wynn man, Roger Harris. *Yeoman - Ex Yeoman F88 & N12 preserved and visit several shows each year, with Scammell Junior Contractors Contractors with own Heavy Haulage units These firm have their own units for moving their own plant and machinery: * Ainscough - Crane hire * Baldwins - Crane hire * Bronzeshield - Crane hire * Brown & Mason - Demolition, Tippers and Low loaders * Crane services - Crane hire * Kane - Tippers and Low Loaders * Ruttle - plant hire * Terranova - Crane hire * Winterlift - crane hire * 777 Demolition Tippers and Ultra HD Low loader for 60m demolition rig on a Hitachi EX1200 Excavator. 04:28, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Others List of Firms who do some Low loader work, but ancillary to main business. (list main business line) * Bowring Transport - Bulk Tippers (agricultural & roadstone) * J.C. Balls & Sons - Tippers & plant hire. * Malcolm - Tipper hire See also *List of Truck Manufacturers *Commercial vehicles *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers External links * Classic Machinery Network Forum includes section for Haulage, Discussion and photos. * www.ccmv.fotopic.net Classic Commercial Vehicle photo site Category:Heavy Haulage Category:Tractor Wiki Category:Lists